A bloody love
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: ONE SHOT. Sumire had been obsessed with Boruto ever since the conclusion of the Nue incident, and She will do ANYTHING in order to make him hers, kidnapping included. A dark Borusumi fic(Yandere Sumire x Boruto), and a one sided MagiSumi (Magire x Sumire). Rated T for Yandere, blood, death, and violence.


At the Konoha Ninja Academy, Sumire yet again receives love letters from certain boys, however she decided to dump them. After throwing the letters to the trash bin, She met up with Boruto.

Sumire POV

"B-Boruto-Kun!" I said shyly.

"Yo, Class Rep! What are you doing here?"

"Ummm, Nothing, Nothing!"

"Oh, OK then." He then walked pass me.

I then smiled evilly.

' _Oh, Boruto-Kun... Soon you'll be mine... Ehehe!_ ' I thought evilly.

I never had any feelings towards the other boys in the academy. I loved Boruto-Kun, He is special, He is prodigious, He is dynamic.

He's the one who cared the most to me.

After thinking all those, I walked to my classroom, and I saw Magire, who seems to be looking for me.

"Oh... Lady Sumire!"

"U-Uh... P-please c-call me Sumire only!"

"OK! Wanna go somewhere?"

"O-OK!"

What is this boy thinking? He almost murdered me back then when I used Nue to darken him.

He then led me to the cleaners' supply closet. Once inside, he began to talk.

"So, Sumire... This is about Boruto, you know?"

"W-what about him?"

"I'm tired of him always being the ace in the Academy. I wanted to beat him up someday!"

I stayed silent for a while until...

"...Magire."

"Yes Sumire?"

3rd Person POV

Magire felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

"E-Ehhh!?"

He then backed off a few steps, and his eyes widened in shock as he saw what was on Sumire's left hand. A kunai.

"S-sumire, what... What did you just did?"

Sumire stayed silent, her bangs covering her eyes, her face expressionless.

Then Magire began to grunt in pain, the grunts later turned into screams of agony as blood began to pour out from his stomach.

Sumire then smirked a bit, before kicking Magire to the pile of tools, before leaving the room and locking the door.

"You weren't supposed to say bad things about Boruto-Kun, Magire. He _is_ the Ace, and He's mine and mine only!" Sumire said, revealing a twisted grin and widened eyes on her face.

-Later... After school...

Boruto and Sumire just finished their duty rosters alone (the others went home early due to their laziness), and was prepared to exit the classroom, before...

"W-What's wrong, Boruto-Kun? You're all shaking!"

"It's... Nothing, Class Rep, I just felt there was a pressure in the air all of a sudden."

Sumire grinned, though Boruto didn't notice her.

As they walked out of the classroom, Boruto took a stop again.

"Y-You're really are shaking!"

"U-ummm, It was just this Class Rep, I found out that You received many love letters from the other boys this afternoon, Which one do you like? Just, tell me what he looked like, please?"

Sumire then smiled and blushed a bit.

"Hmph, OK then. He is a handsome boy, a bit taller than me, and has blue eyes."

"Oookayyy, Then?" Boruto began to shiver in fear. He then thought ' _There are many guys here who had blue eyes, but why am I feeling uneasy?'_

"He has a short blonde hair, with an ahoge (fool's hair) that looked like a leaf stem."

"And what he wore right now is... A black jacket, as usual."

"E-Ehhh!?"

Sumire then chuckled evilly, though Boruto thought it was joyfully.

"???" Boruto gave a quiet gasp of curiosity.

"So let's be lovers, Boruto-Kun, and we will be together forever. Do you want that?"

"Umm, I have to go! My family is probably waiting for me right now..."

"What are you talking about, Boruto-Kun~?" She asked, before she said...

" ** _I am your family_** , **_Which means You're my boyfriend, and I'm your girlfriend._** "

Boruto shook at those words.

"Come with me... Now..."

"Umm... Goodbye!" Boruto then walked off.

"Boruto-Kun... Don't go that way... Something horrible happened there this morning." Sumire said as the hallway that Boruto was walking in has the supply closet.

Boruto didn't mind, and went to investigate, until he heard groaning coming from the supply closet.

Boruto then tried to open the door which was locked. He then tried picking the lock and it opened.

When he checked inside, he found Magire, lying down on a pile of cleaning tools.

"Magire! Are you OK!?"

"Wh... Who..." Magire said, his eyes were slanted.

"It's Boruto! Let me help you out of here!" Boruto said, before Magire widens his eyes as he saw a female figure behind Boruto.

"No... Just go, Please!"

"There's no way I can leave you here just like that! I'll be in trouble!"

"Just Go! You... Don't... Understand..." He said weakly.

Then...

"Magire~ Who could have done such a thing to you?" Sumire spoke in a sing song manner, she had her hair unbraided now.

Before Boruto can turn back... Sumire kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

"I told you not to go here Boruto-Kun..." Sumire said, readying a kunai.

She then approached Boruto's unconscious body.

"S-Sumire! Stop, please!"

"Sumire! I... Love... You, You Know?"

"Pardon?" Sumire turned her attention to Magire.

"I'm sorry if I made you like this. You're... My crush, that's all."

"Oh really? You always stalked me from behind, and we barely even interacted with each other! And yet you call me your crush?!"

"Yeah... Maybe. I failed to make you happy, I never knew you loved Boruto... *Cough*"

"Hmmph. Then tell me, If I'm your so called 'crush', what will you do now?"

"I dunno... Maybe THIS!?" Magire said in rage, punching Sumire straight in the face, knocking her backwards.

"Ow! That hurt, you know..."

"Please stop doing these and wake up, Sumire! Don't be a coward! We're not a threat to you! We're your friends!"

"Ahahahaha! That's nonsense! And the real Coward here is _You_ , MAGIRE!" Sumire stood up, and charged towards Magire with the kunai.

The next morning the janitor found Magire's lifeless body inside the supply closet. He got freaked out and called the authorities.

Meanwhile, another mystery happened. Sumire and Boruto were never seen nor heard ever since the Janitor found the corpse. Boruto's sister, Himawari cried every single day because she lost her beloved brother. Naruto ordered search parties to go search but they found no trace of the couple.


End file.
